A cable or the like protection and guide device wherein a number of link frame bodies having rectangularly-shaped sections is known. A flexional inner circumferential side connecting plate and a flexional outer circumferential side connecting plate are bridged over a pair of right and left link plates. The link frame bodies are connected to each other to form a cable or the like accommodating space which accommodates and disposes a cable or the like to protect and guide it. A partitioning wall plate partitions the cable in the cable accommodating space and is laterally detachably provided between the flexional inner circumferential side connecting plate and the flexional outer circumferential side connecting plate. Pawl portions of these partitioning wall plate members are attached while front and rear portions of the inner circumferential side connecting plate and the outer circumferential side connecting plate are held. See, Patent Reference 1 is Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-125494.